harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Molly hides out in a cabin
Molly Wainwright steals a car, destroys it, and hides in a cabin on the first leg of her trip to torment her enemies in the second part of a major Harpers Falls story arc. Announcer: "Today's episode of Harpers Falls is dedicated to the memory of Wendy Richard (Ex-Susan Corwin) who died today at the age of 65 of terminal cancer. She will be sadly missed." Last time on Harpers Falls: *Elaine Adamson moved to Somerset; as she felt burned out in Harpers Falls and ached to begin her own life. Jennifer Marshall also moved out of town back to her beloved London, where she gained a job in public relations. Anne was still waiting by the phone to see when the next call would come in. With Molly on the loose, practically nobody was safe. She was incommunicado, which was good, but yet, that was scary enough. "I just can't understand it," Anne said, "no word on Molly, it's as if she's dropped off the face of the Earth." "Yes," Nancy Webber said, "and she is usually bragging about her crimes. I did a check on that car that she hotwired, and stole from the mall." "Let me see, Nancy," she said, looking at the paper, "It was owned by someone who worked at the mall." "I see, it was Julie Wandsworth's car," Anne said, "I am betting Julie is trying to find her car." Meanwhile, Julie was doing just that. "I don't know, Aunt Wendy," she said to Wendy Charleston, the owner and editor of the Sentinel, "I was working at the store and when I came out to the car, it was gone." "We'll see what we can do, honey," Wendy said, "meanwhile, I will come and get you at the mall." Wendy came a few minutes later, and picked up her niece. Julie was sobbing, "Who would steal my car?" she said. "I don't know, darling," Wendy said, "we'll find out who did it." "We think we know who stole your car, Ms. Wandsworth," Anne said, "were you at the mall when it happened?" "Yes, I was," Julie said. "Well," Nancy said, "we have an idea that Molly Wainwright took your car when she broke out of the Law Enforcement Center." "DAMN her!" Julie screamed, "And I just bet that she hotwired the thing!" "I have a feeling that was exactly what happened," Anne said to Julie very soothingly, "meanwhile, we'll work things to get you a new car, to replace the one she stole." "Thank you," Julie said. Meanwhile, Molly was still in her cabin, "Damn that person's car!" she raged, "the damn thing was empty. Nothing of value for me to steal from it!" She stormed around the room, throwing things. And she threw herself on the spartan bed. "This is a worse dump than the cell!" Molly screamed, "At worst, it's better than the cell." She fell on the bed, and slept. Meanwhile, Julie had bought herself a new Honda Accord, and was pleased with it. Things looked a bit brighter for Julie. Everything looked better for her. Meanwhile, Molly was still howling, not noticing that several miles down the rad, (and fortunately, out of eye or earshot of Molly), Elaine Adamson was on her way to Somerset; she would be staying in a motel in State College, Pennsylvania. All was well with her. What will happen next? *Julie got her car replaced, will she destroy Molly for destroying her old car? Tune in again and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes